


伏赫暗黑集

by sevenie



Series: Dark Hermione | 故入歧途 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, 伏赫, 汤赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 【番外篇·集】另一些时间线上的故事。各自独立，剧情设定也都独立于之前的主线篇。每个chapter都是独立的番外篇。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Series: Dark Hermione | 故入歧途 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743166
Kudos: 8





	1. 疯狂科学家

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：赫敏没有上魔法学校，是被吊销了行医执照的疯狂麻瓜‘医生’。

【番外1】

“魔力的起源在哪里？“头发乱糟糟的、已经被吊销了行医执照的的麻瓜医生眼里闪烁着疯狂的光芒，”现成的巫师，活的，感谢上帝，这是千载难逢的机会。“

当哈利·波特带着邓布利多军们通过艰难的层层搜索终于找到了被击败后不知道被什么魔咒保护失踪了好几个月的黑魔王时，巫师们被眼前的一幕彻底惊呆了。

伏地魔还活着。

这是最恐怖的一点。

黑魔王当年的灵魂分裂魔法不知如何在极端的事情发生后依然维持着他的生命。既可怕又可悲。因为没有任何人能想象当肉体被肢解成那样的状态时，却依然活着，这会是怎样的感觉。

被告无法被麻瓜的法律所制裁，因为麻瓜无法看见被施了混淆咒语的伏地魔。然而法律意义上，被告也不能被巫师的法律所制裁。

因为被告不是巫师。没有任何魔法学校的记录表明她曾学过魔法，而她的家庭里也经过详细的调查被证实没有出现过任何一名巫师，所以她也不可能因为家庭教育学过魔法。

最终，霍格沃兹在哈利波特入学那年的名单里找到了这位赫敏·格兰杰。人们这才发现是她自己当初拒绝了学习魔法的机会。这在霍格沃兹的历史上没有任何先例，哪个十一岁的孩子能够拒绝‘魔法’呢？

格兰杰也不能。这就是为什么她一直在利用自己从未得到训练的魔法天赋捕捉着受伤的巫师，并在他们身上做实验。她拒绝霍格沃兹入学机会的原因是在那一年这位极富天赋的儿童已经高中毕业并收到了大学录取通知书。她的未来一片光明。英国登记的巫师名单上没有赫敏·格兰杰，于是她多年以来的罪恶也得以被自身的魔法才能所掩盖。

只是这一次，很不巧，她的猎物也是整个魔法界的猎物。她的罪行被曝光在聚光灯之下。

整个英国魔法界的法律因为这次的案件进行了重大的改革。

-番外1完-


	2. 武器的情感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：战乱时期，赫敏是孤儿，被食死徒收养。伏地魔如同黑手党首领。

【番外2】

赫敏第一次杀人的时候只有十四岁。

她依然记得那时的场景，仿佛昨日重现。

伏地魔温柔的握住她拿着魔杖的手，纠正年轻的食死徒施展不可饶恕咒的姿势和力度。

钻心刺骨是学校从未教过的咒语。赫敏能感到黑暗公爵温热的呼吸喷洒在她的脖颈上。被食死徒的领袖亲自辅导折磨被俘获的敌人，她既紧张又兴奋，脸上和手心直发烫。伏地魔骨节分明的手包裹着她的手，受到被憧憬的人之器重，少女用极大的毅力压制住了幸福的晕眩之感，静下心来仔细感受着钻心咒的最佳力度。

胡思乱想只有一瞬，接下来她把心思集中在用心模仿伏地魔发音时吐字的节奏和他调整后魔杖挥舞的角度。不知不觉中伏地魔已经放开了她的手，就像教导着孩子学自行车的父亲逐渐放开了龙头。

战俘痛苦的嚎叫着，赫敏感到了任务进展顺利带来极大的愉悦和满足感。偷偷看了一眼伏地魔的表情，赫敏无师自通地抬高了紧握着魔杖的手，她体验着魔力如同电火花般从全身上下涌到右手指间的一点，然后再化为分叉的实体从各方面刺入敌人的躯体，激发出不间断的惨叫。她觉得自己的耳膜都要被震破了。伏地魔揉了揉赫敏乱糟糟的头发，仿佛看到了多年前的另一个小姑娘，也是他曾经最得力的手下，可惜如今她在阿兹卡班。

\-----

“我曾经是那么敬重你。”眼泪大颗大颗地落下，赫敏的眼神却很坚定，握着魔杖的手没有一丝颤抖。毕竟她曾经是伏地魔亲自教导的，最锋利的武器。

伏地魔的眼睛里闪过红光：“是谁？疯眼汉还是邓布利多？我就知道当初让你去凤凰社当卧底是一个错误的决定，你太一根筋了。易于操作是一根魔杖的优点，但却是间谍最大的弱点。”

“你不会明白。”赫敏咬咬牙，和伏地魔同时挥出魔杖。

倒地的瞬间，黑暗公爵仰面看着伦敦灰暗的天空，感叹着赫敏在黑魔法方面的领悟和极佳的天赋。食死徒的组织性质如同一只壁虎。凤凰社往往以为伏地魔是食死徒的头，然而其实他的角色是尾巴。尾巴很重要，因为尾巴的存在使壁虎得以在播捉猎物的时候保持平衡。随着旧的尾巴被斩断，新的尾巴会立即长出替代。背叛者会被食死徒用最残忍的手段清除，这个愚蠢的孩子明明知道这一点，她甚至亲自做过这些工作，却还是选择了以卵击石。

\---

在麻瓜的二战期间，战火波及到了英国的角角落落，巫师们比之前更加小心翼翼地过着隐藏的生活，生怕一不小心就被军方和麻瓜中的间谍抓去做了实验。政局的动荡让巫师们的生活更加艰难了，而这却是另一群有心的巫师们千载难逢的机会。

社会阶层被一定程度上重新洗牌。伏地魔的食死徒如同意大利西西里岛的黑手党，做非法生意，在法律的夹缝中暗中操纵着，仇视麻瓜。

赫敏是二战中的孤儿，在婴儿时期就被食死徒们收养。食死徒们轮流照顾和教她认字，帮助她控制自己的魔力。贝拉特里克斯很喜欢她倔强的性格，教会了她不少基础魔法和黑魔法。之后赫敏较强的学习能力被伏地魔所发现，于是十岁开始她也成为了一名食死徒，被黑暗公爵亲自教导。之后的十年里她负责折磨和拷问的工作。

包括她成为凤凰社的双重间谍之后。

赫敏·格兰杰，这是她在被遗弃时附在襁褓中纸条上写的名字。食死徒们很矛盾。他们仇视着麻瓜，却仅知道赫敏的魔力天赋时就收养了这个明显是麻瓜出身的，被麻瓜家庭抛弃的战争遗孤。又或许他们觉得这孩子长大之后对于麻瓜必然的仇恨能够弥补她在血统上的‘缺陷’。

食死徒教会了赫敏扭曲的价值观和邪恶的黑魔法，却在不知不觉中给了她超出了对待一件单纯武器的关爱。赫敏·格兰杰在复杂的环境和复杂的爱中长大了。

抚养她长大的食死徒们不经意间留下的爱造成了武器的瑕疵。伏地魔早就发现了这致命的弱点，却意外地选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。

在一步步教会赫敏钻心咒地过程中，黑暗公爵好像被教会了类似于爱的东西。即使这份所谓的爱，比起父母对于子女的爱，倒更像是巫师对于自己魔杖的爱。

\---

格兰杰提供的信息给了黑暗公爵手下的组织最后的致命一击。而作为叛徒，她也被新一代的食死徒用最残酷无情的方式斩杀。伏地魔因为年轻时制作的日记本魂器的存在得以存活。吸取了这次的教训，在此后的十年内他多次继续分裂了自己的灵魂。

-番外2完-


	3. 告别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：非魔法普通人设定。汤姆是辗转于寄养家庭间的孤儿。赫敏是临时照顾他的社工。

【番外3】

“赫敏，我会死吗？”男孩拿过一张纸巾狠狠地擤了擤鼻涕，咳得昏天黑地，神情特别悲惨，黑色的眼睛里竟有些水光。不过赫敏考虑到男孩的自尊心还是好心地无视了这一点。

“你不要再夸张了，汤姆。”年轻的女巫非常无奈，“这只是细菌导致的普通感冒而已。更别说就算是病毒性的流感，你在出生的时候已经打过疫苗了。”

“每年英国的普通流感有还有超过20%的致死率呢！” 汤姆无视了赫敏关于数据彻底虚高的抗议，伤心地第无数次吸了吸鼻子，表现出一副很难受的样子，“而且为什么打过了疫苗我还会得流感，如果终究是这样的结果那么流感疫苗又有意义。反正就像你说过的那样，任何一种流感病毒都会变态（又无视了赫敏关于‘变异’而非‘变态’的纠正）。”

“好啦，别胡思乱想了。你并没有得流感啊。汤姆，你该睡觉了，好好休息就能早点好起来。”看着汤姆把纸团扔到垃圾桶里后又爬回被窝，赫敏亲了亲男孩的额头，帮他掖好了被角，关灯离开了房间。

她还有半年的时间。回到客厅，赫敏的神情变得异常凝重。

癌变的细胞已经不可逆转地开始扩散，因为发现时间过晚，她已经错过了最佳的治疗时间。谨慎考虑后她决定接受进行非保险治疗。赫敏也不知道下一个社工能不能和这个孩子相处好。她更不知道该怎么向汤姆解释他即将被送往下一个寄养家庭的事实。

但是这一天终将到来。

-番外3完-


	4. 变动的时间线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：哈利波特与被诅咒的孩子。伏地魔的女儿篡改时间线。

【番外4】

  
赫敏是魔法部神奇动物管理控制司突击行动组的小组长，她有一个幸福美满的家庭。罗恩·韦斯莱如今在乔治的笑话商店帮忙，店里的生意蒸蒸日上。他们的大女儿罗丝刚入学霍格沃兹，毫无悬念地像她的父母一样被分到了格兰芬多学院。赫敏为她骄傲。小儿子雨果明年上学。赫敏计划再在神奇动物司工作一段时间后，她就要转到法律事务司，为废除以及改进一些落后的纯血至上思想法律做些推动。在神奇动物司她感到自己的贡献，但对于巫师权益还是无能为力，而她无能为力的部分往往是魔法生物被不平等虐待的源头。

罗丝是个勤奋刻苦的好孩子，和她小时候念书时一模一样。放暑假了她依然缠着父母去报了钢琴课，同时她也没有放下中学课本里的代数和几何。这天钢琴课的下课时间到了，赫敏去老师家接罗丝，在去停车场的路上她说道，“下个月我们一家去埃及晚上几天如何？你不是一直对异国文化很感兴趣吗。你爸爸年轻的时候去过但是他没好好看那些古典名胜，我还没有去过。我们可以订机票了，我同事的年卡有一次升舱计划他自己用不掉，三个位置一起。”

“那雨果怎么办啊？他不去吗。”罗丝随口问了一句，“下学期他就要学魔法了，我要不要趁着这个月给他补补课。”

“雨果？”赫敏愣住了，“那是你魔法学校的朋友吗？还是钢琴课上的同学？你怎么没和我说起过班上也有会魔法的学生。”

“什么雨果？”罗丝一蹦一跳地往前走着，打开了车门，“我只知道巴黎圣母院的作者叫雨果。”赫敏耸了耸肩，她已经很习惯女儿最近胡乱说出一些人名事后又像是没事人一样的反应了。青春期的孩子总得有些自己的小秘密，但不得不说她对于说漏嘴的掩盖方式也太敷衍了。

路上她接到了哈利的电话：“那个时空转换器在魔法部的光天化日之下消失了？！我就知道这帮公务员办不成事，程序程序，他们只会拖延。好的，我会立刻联系其他大臣。你的伤疤又痛了？什么情况。你和金妮在医院？……让罗恩来听电话。好的，好的。”她的神情变得严肃了起来，“我在接罗丝回家的路上。我马上到。”

她回过头去，感到一阵头晕。什么？她看着空无一人的后座，她的车晃了一下。后面的车愤然闪了闪灯超过了她。赫敏立刻转回头，莫名其妙地感到心里一阵强烈的悲伤。什么鬼，为什么她会开着自己的车在没有保镖陪伴的情形下行驶在刚出市区的麻瓜高速上？赫敏腾出一只手揉了揉太阳穴，她记得自己刚刚和法律部司长进行了一次非常不愉快的谈话。那些大臣，赫敏愤愤地想，他们总是太保守，整天关心的只有自己的选票问题根本不关心事情的进展。改变，这是魔法部现在最需要的事情，也是那帮大臣们暗自希望却默默惧怕的事情。他们被公务员牵扯的太多了。史上第一个麻瓜出身的年轻魔法部长忧心忡忡地想了一路，直到把车开进了唐宁街10又1/4号（每一任魔法部长的住处）的车库。

赫敏像往常一样和门口的守卫点头示意后，拿出了钥匙。汤姆在门口迎接她。“今天怎么样，亲爱的。”他亲了亲妻子的双颊，“法律部司长和财务部大臣没有太为难你吧？”

“哦别提了，要说服他们这些老古董太难了。”赫敏摇了摇头，“戴尔菲呢？她今天又把自己关在房间里吗。好不容易放个暑假，她也该多出来社交社交。唉，可怜的孩子，不过我也能理解，你知道那些无良媒体就像看见血的鲨鱼一样。”戴尔菲是里德尔年轻时和如今的贝拉特里斯克·斯蒂兰奇的孩子。赫敏待她视同己出，在繁重的工作下尽全力关心着她的教育问题。

“没事的。”里德尔说道，他看着赫敏疲惫地瘫倒在沙发上，开始看电视新闻，她在找自己同僚今天的应答。

“哼，我严重怀疑。尤其是那该死的预言家日报。那个叫丽塔的女人简直就像蟑螂一样，你知道她有多关注我的生活私事吗？也怪我第一次就得罪了她。你知道她怎么说我们吗？”赫敏抱怨道，“‘政治联婚’，‘黑魔法复苏’……都将是她下几次的标题，唉，从未见过如此刻薄的女人。”

刚叫完女儿来吃晚饭的第一先生的眼里闪过一道红光：“媒体们马上就不会再这么猖獗了。”

-番外4完-


	5. 里德尔大师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：中世纪黑死病时期背景。赫敏因为魔法天赋被赶出村庄，她的父母被施以火刑法。汤姆收留了她为学徒。

【番外5】

里德尔大师示意赫敏为下一个学习如何应对博格特的学徒。之前年长一些的学徒战战兢兢地退下，腿软得险些站不住。年幼的女孩紧张地挽起袍子的袖口。下一秒，绞刑架上眼珠突出的女巫脖子上的绳索自动解开，人形生物在轻松跳下后在一阵黑雾中化身为另一幅模样。

一个身穿黑色长袍，带着黑色尖嘴面具的人拄着手杖向她走来。那根雕刻着护身符和祈祷文的精致木棍在地上发出有规则的敲击声。

一瞬间，这种敲击声带来了不少其他隐隐约约的声音。接连丧失亲人后的痛苦哭声，病患痛苦的叫喊声，垂死挣扎的人最后的呻吟声，教堂里接连不休的祷告声，苦修士在街上用荨麻绳做的鞭子狠狠鞭打自己以求神宽恕自己罪恶的声音，均在赫敏的耳边响起。

她的眼前重现出佛罗伦萨如人间炼狱版的噩梦：行人在街上走着走着突然倒地而亡；待在家里的人孤独地死去，在尸臭被人闻到前，无人知晓；每天、每小时大批尸体被运到城外；奶牛在城里的大街上乱逛，却见不到人的踪影……（此段摘自百度百科）

年幼女巫僵直的身体迈不出任何一步，她紧握住手中来之不易的魔杖本该响亮念出咒语的嘴却张不开哪怕一分一毫，大脑里一片空白。赫敏就如同一只被孩童钉死并扯掉了翅膀的蝴蝶，连挣扎的能力和勇气都丧失殆尽。

“赫敏！”在大脑的一片混乱中，她听见里德尔大师严厉的声音，“你已经愣住5秒了，在实战中这是致命的。时刻记住，恐惧时无论如何都不能犹豫，如果不还击，你只有死路一条。”

“Yes, Master！”如梦初醒，赫敏为自己刚才¬的懦弱羞愧不已，她坚定地念出了滑稽咒语。

\---

赫敏是被村子里的人们赶出来的，或者更加准确地说，她是逃出来的。

在黑死病盛行的那一年，年仅五岁的她因为某次“魔鬼附身”的魔力大爆发吓到了村子里其他的孩童。在小伙伴们回家添油加醋的叙述之后，村子里涌现出一场不小的恐慌，与黑死病的恐慌一起。最终她的父母被诬告为巫师和女巫当晚就被施以火刑，而她在火刑之前因为看管人有意无意的疏忽逃走了。

如今她早已记不清父母的面容，只记得自己姓格兰杰。村子里的人可能觉得这个小女巫离开村庄后也无法生存，尤其在疾病盛行的时刻，人们自应不暇，谁都不会去接济一个素不相识来历不明的孩子，她唯一的归宿不是修道院便是j院，便没有再追究。赫敏从偏远的村庄一路逃到附近最大的城镇。

她在一次偷窃中被抓个正着，险些被打成重伤。即使被打得遍体鳞伤，赫敏心里依然庆幸着自己在顺手牵羊时施展出的“小把戏”没有被发现，不然等待她的就是漫不经心的审判和紧接而来的火刑了。

围观的路人中，一个衣着体面的年轻绅士将她救下，提出要收养她。赫敏本来已经做好了连夜跑路的准备，她年纪虽小但已经看过世间太多的荒唐与黑暗，小心谨慎是如今无亲无故在街上流浪的她唯一的生存之道。但随后，这个姓里德尔的人颠覆了她的认知。

她的确是个女巫。

而里德尔是个巫师。他门下已经有几个学徒，他们大多是孤儿或者可以被看作孤儿的孩子。师兄和师姐都尊称里德尔为大师（Master Riddle）。

赫敏，希腊神话中特洛伊和梅内劳斯的海伦之女。异教徒才会有的名字。这是里德尔给她取的，她终于和昔日的悲惨往事一刀两断了。

里德尔在欧洲各地都有他学魔法时接应的朋友和同伴，无亲无故的巫师活动范围因为魔法的存在，也比麻瓜要宽广得多，完全不受束缚。平时为了食物和城市公共设施，他们还是隐藏在麻瓜之中生活。里德尔厌恶这一点，他向孩子们保证，总有一天巫师们也能抬起头来，堂堂正正地使用魔法，而不是混在仇视他们的麻瓜之中寄居，一生都活在谎言中。

黑死病在麻瓜的爆发愈演愈烈，最严重的就是他们所待的弗洛伦萨，颠覆时期2/3的麻瓜全都死光了，街上空无一人，仿佛一座鬼城。周围的村庄也被牵连，墙上漆着“P”的房屋一座连着一座，人们犹如生活在地狱。而巫师们却因为魔药的存在和不同的卫生习惯幸免于难。

神是谎言。里德尔大师曾神情严肃地说道。在疾病彻底爆发之前就施法将整座房屋搬离了人口密集的弗洛伦萨，来到了偏远的凯尔特人的村庄附近。只是偶尔应对原先弗洛伦萨已经开始怀疑他们的邻居和神父敲门时才会在施展隔绝疾病的咒语之后，他才会带着一两个学徒重新出现一小会。之后人们都死了，他也没有再这样做的必要。

赫敏是个聪慧的学生，她在里德尔门下学习魔法不过两年多魔力已经突飞猛进。这几天，里德尔在游历途中抓来了一只博格特，说这是一种可以化身为所见之人恐怖事物的魔法生物。

然后赫敏便见到了她最恐惧的噩梦。带着鸟嘴面具的人曾经出现在她儿时的村庄，也出现在了各地疾病盛行的城市里。人们谣传那是死神的使者，所到之处遍地死亡。赫敏不觉得自己特别畏惧死亡，但是那一天，在她和儿时的伙伴在山上玩耍到最为快乐之时，他们与这个大人告诫过不可靠近的陌生人撞了个正着。她的朋友们半真半假地大叫着四处逃窜，赫敏因为年纪太小远远落在了后面，她很害怕。

下一秒，她的脚脱离了地面。

格兰杰家的女儿飞了起来。人们这样说道。只有女巫才会飞。

\---

博格特化为了一道黑烟后，消失殆尽。小女孩迫不及待地望向老师，里德尔面无表情地点了点头，这对于她严厉的老师来说已经是莫大的夸奖。赫敏露出了灿烂的笑容。

-番外5完-


	6. 壮志凌云

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：无魔法。类似壮志凌云的军事题材。

【番外6】

“里德尔，抱歉。”

“……OH MY FREAKING GOD. DAMN.” 里德尔狂灌白兰地。

“OK, 我真的很抱歉，孩子。但我觉得你也不能比我做得更好了。”赫敏觉得自己受到了评击和质疑。

“不可能。”

（过了一些天）

“……呃我真的，真的很抱歉。” 里德尔说。

“Fucking leave me alone.”

“不行，情况很危急。对不起，您忍着点。”

格兰杰说出了汤姆一辈子都没有听过的一连串咒骂。他崇拜地听着自己的长官继续骂，她太帅了。就像个硬汉电影里的西部牛仔，流血不流泪的那种。

里德尔的手很稳。他简单给急救包里的针线消了毒。即便今天晚上格兰杰伤口的感染是肯定的，他们也必须在援助赶来之前采取措施。

不久之后，战争结束了。格兰杰步步升到了准将，她的背部有一个某只小虾兵缝得歪歪扭扭的巨大疤痕。里德尔去了银行工作，到了管理层。他的同事和客户们从不过问他手臂上狰狞但针脚整齐的徽章。

-番外6完-


	7. 伏地魔乘地铁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：只是一个搞笑段子。整个系列的灵感开端lol

【番外7】

年轻的里德尔在一场他现在还没有意识到严重性的魔法事故后，迷茫地被挡在半个世纪之后伦敦地铁的入口之外。验票人员不见踪影。他身边的上班族和学生党们面无表情地进进出出，丝毫没有受到阻拦。

他默默地观察了一段时间之后，得出了总结：年轻人大多用一块扁扁的疑似木板触碰入口的一个地方进入地铁站，女人们有一些用包，而男人大多都使用一张薄薄的卡片。

……

看起来，安全系统的相关魔法被引入了麻瓜世界，且得到了前虽未有的普及甚至创新。  
里德尔惊恐地想。

-番外7完-


End file.
